Para Tí Pequeñas Cosas
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Tucker buscaba el regalo perfecto para Tweek, pero en eso se encuentra a un bebé abandonado ¿acaso esto será alguna obra del destino? ¿Craig y Tweek serán capaces de cuidar a un bebé? OneShot. Dedicación Especial a Gabiiii981 & Gabii16.


Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

Dedicación Especial a: Gabiiii981 & Gabii16.

* * *

><p><em>Para Ti Pequeñas Cosas<em>

Hoy, 31 de Diciembre se cumplían diez años que Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak se habían hecho pareja; el pelinegro se había confesando al rubio cuando estaba el conteo para recibir el nuevo año y cuando sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban el nuevo año, el pequeño Tweek había dicho: _¡GAH! Cla-aro, me gustaría ¡ngh! ser tu pareja, Craig._

Diez maravillosos años para Tucker, jamás en su vida había sido tan feliz, esta felicidad no se podría comparar con nada ni siquiera cuando sus padres le regalaron a Stripes o cuando había conocido al chico del tourette.

No. Esta felicidad era completamente diferente. Y todo gracias a Tweek.

Ahora hoy ambos celebrarían la 'noche vieja' en su nueva casa, ya que habían vivido apenas en un pequeño departamento, y que mejor manera de celebrar el nuevo año con casa nueva y además celebrar su decimo aniversario estando juntos. Nadie podía echar a perder tan especial velada, ni siquiera Clyde y Token que se empeñaban a celebrar la Noche Vieja en la casa el castaño, oh no. Tucker SOLAMENTE quería estar con Tweek y nadie más.

Después de todo, ES SU NOCHE y nadie –Clyde- se atrevería a joderlo en tan esperada velada.

-¿Qué podría regalarte a _My Little Tweek_?-se pregunta Tucker mientras entraba al centro comercial de South Park.-No me gustaría regalarle algo que lo asuste o que ya le he regalado antes… ¿Qué podré darle…?-

En eso su Iphone comienza a vibrar, lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón y comienza a leer el mensaje recibido:

'_¡GAH! ¡CRAIG! YA ESTOY EN EL SUPER MERCADO COMPRANDO LAS COSAS PARA LA NOCHE, POR FAVOR PERMITEME COCINAR ESTE AÑO ¡HE TOMADO CLASES DE COCINA! Y TE PROMETO QUE ESTA VEZ EL PAVO NO SE QUEMARÁ._

_P.D: ¡GAH! POR FAVOR…VE A COMPRAR CALZONCILLOS NUEVOS, ESOS JODIDOS GNOMOS AHORA SABEN EN DÓNDE VIVO AHORA. _

_P.D: Te amo…_

_Your Little Tweekers._

-Eres un tonto…pero, eres mi tonto.- dice mientras vuelve a guardarse el Iphone en el bolsillo.-Ahora debo comprarle su regalo y además comprar calzoncillos nuevos…genial.-

¿Pero que se le puede regalar a alguien como Tweek Tweak?  
>Tiene que ser algo que no lo alarme o lo romperá y comenzará a gritar incoherencias y lo que menos quiere Tucker es que sus nuevos vecinos lo tachan como 'dementes psicópatas'<p>

Comenzó a entrar a todos los locales, pero no había nada que le gustase a Tweek –según Tucker-; no hasta que vio un local en dónde vendían cosas antiguas, entró y se acercó al joven que era el dueño del lugar.

-Buenas tardes, busco algo para mi pareja y debe ser algo…no bastante llamativo, tiene que ser algo 'pacifico' por así describirlo.-

-Mmm… ¿acaso tu pareja es una chica demasiado paranoica que se asustaría por cualquier cosa?-pregunta el dueño mientras se va a revisar todos los artículos 'menos' llamativos y aburridos.

-Algo así…mi pareja es un chico y ha acertado en todo lo demás.-

-Eres un marica entonces, vaya ¿porqué mejor no te vas al Sex Shop y le compras un par de vibradores y unos consoladores?- se burla en dueño del local.

-¡USTED NO ES NADIE PARA INSULTARME ASÍ Y A MI PAREJA! ¡PENDEJO DE MIERDA!-grita Tucker mientras le propina un golpe al torso del joven.- ¡PUEDE COMPRARSE USTED LOS MALDITOS CONSOLADORES Y VIBRADORES PARA SU CULO!-

Tucker sale del local y se sale del centro comercial totalmente encabronado, odiaba que la gente se burlara así de él y de Tweek, al parecer la gente continuaba siendo de mente cerrada y no aceptaban todavía las relaciones homosexuales, claro…a los humanos siempre les ha intimidado lo 'Diferente' y jamás se atreven a aceptar las diferencias que está tomando este mundo.

-Maldición…-murmura mientras saca su cajetilla del bolsillo de su saco negro y cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo empieza a oír un llanto de bebé. -¿Qué carajo…?-

Entró al callejón en dónde se encontraba un bebé encima de un pedazo de caja de cartón, Tucker se pone de cuclillas y tomó al bebé con cuidado, comenzó a observarlo, el pequeño tenía cabello rubio oscuro y al parecer tenía hambre. El bebé observó con curiosidad a Tucker y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ya no estarás solo, Tweek y yo cuidaremos de ti.-

Al parecer el bebé le entendió ya que comenzó a reírse, esto hizo que Tucker también sonriera.

Se quito su saco y lo enrollo al cuerpo del bebé para así darle algo de calor, ya que el pobre se encontraba encima de ese sucio pedazo de cartón y sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí el pobrecillo. Con paso lento comenzó a dirigirse hacia su hogar en dónde lo esperaba Tweek –seguramente intentando inútilmente prepararle una buena cena para despedir el año de manera 'decente y normal- en el transcurso para llegar a casa el bebé se quedó dormido, y cuando por fin pudo visualizar una casa de dos pisos pintada de un color azul oscuro apresuro su paso. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta tocó varias veces –ya que lo mejor era 'avisar' que había llegado o Tweek comenzaría a pensar que un terrorista lo encontró y etc...Etc… la imaginación que tenía Tweek era muy increíble, debería ser novelista- la puerta se abrió y se pudo ver a un rubio con un delatan color rosa con varios corazones, Tucker sonrió para así, comenzando a recordar cuando le regalo este delantal a Tweek, sólo que lo había estrenado después de haber una sesión –muy agotadora- de sexo, con sólo recordar cómo se veía Tweek sólo con ese delantal para 'cubrirse' lo excitaba, después de todo era un recuerdo muy excitante.

-¡GAH! ¡CRAIG! Qué bueno que has vuelto, te necesito en la cocina…-

-Luego podremos pensar en la cena Tweekers, tengo algo más importante que decirte.-

-Luego hablamos ¡GAH! lo que importa ahora es que no se queme el pavo que con tanto empeño preparé para ti.-

-Y te lo agradezco, pero-hizo una pausa-encontré a un bebé y me encantaría que tú y yo cuidáramos de él.-

-¿Otro cachorro? Te he dicho muchas veces que debes ir a entregarlos a una veterinaria cuando te encuentres a uno.-

-Cuando me refiero a bebé, no me refiero necesariamente a un cachorro.- dijo Craig con cierta molestia, Tweek comenzaba a alargar la conversación con cosas totalmente fuera de lugar. –Escúchame Tweek, encontré a UN BEBÉ HUMANO abandonado.-

Tweek se quedó en shock por unos minutos.

Procesando información….

-¡¿UN BEBÉ? ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿QUÉ TAL SI ES HIJO DE ALGÚN MAFIOSO? ¡Y CUANDO SE ENTERÉ QUE LO TENEMOS VENDRA A MATARNOS POR ROBARLE A SU HIJO!-

-¡No! lo encontré en un maldito callejón lleno de mierda y todo eso…no creo que sea de nadie, bueno técnicamente tiene a una madre y un padre, pero este bebé parecía estar solo por unas cuantas horas, y creo que tiene hambre…- dice Tucker mientras ingresa a su casa para después cerrar la puerta, no era muy apropiado que los que pasaran por ahí vieran tan 'conmovedora' escena.

-¡GAH! ¡ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!-grita Tweek mientras se jala sus cabellos rubios.

-Tranquilízate Tweekers, personalmente me gustaría cuidar de él ¿a ti que te parece?-

-¡GAH! ¡JESUCRISTO! No sé si pueda con tanta presión…-

-Esa 'presión' será para los dos, Tweek. Ya que somos hombres y obviamente no podemos tener hijos…me gustaría mucho que tú me ayudaras a cuidar a este bebé ¿sí?-

Tucker mira a Tweek con una mirada suplicante, Tweek suelta un largo suspiro y asiente con la cabeza para así darle a entender a Craig que estaba de acuerdo en cuidar al bebé.

-De acuerdo, Craig ¡ngh! pero ¿es niño o niña?-

Buena pregunta, Tucker ni se había molestado en revisar el sexo del bebé que tenía en brazos, con cuidado destapo el bebé y lo recostó en el sillón más cercano, Tweek tembloroso también se acercó en dónde Craig se encargaba de desnudar al bebé. Cuando el bebé quedo expuesto ambos vieron que efectivamente era un varón. Tucker volvió a vestirlo y el bebé hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sabes…? Olvídate de la cena, tendremos que ir a comprar pañales y todo lo necesario para el niño. Yo iré por las cosas y tú, por favor trata de cuidarlo mientras vuelto ¿de acuerdo, Tweek?-dijo Tucker mientras veía a Tweek que en ningún momento había dejado de temblar.

-¡GAH! trataré de cuidarlo…ngh…por favor no tardes tanto.- dijo Tweek mientras comenzaba con sus tics nerviosos.

Si continuaba así comenzaría a darle un ataque de nervios.

-Gracias Tweekers, no tardaré mucho.-

Fue lo último que dijo Tucker antes de salir nuevamente y dejar a Tweek solo.

-Oh…Jesucristo esto es tanta presión… ¿Qué haré contigo bebé?-decía Tweek mientras trataba de cargar al bebé, comenzó a arrullarlo y el bebé se aferraba a la camisa de Tweek, al parecer volvería a dormir. –Eres bastante lindo…ahora entiendo porque Craig no te abandono, ¿sabes? 'papá' puede ser muy dulce cuando se lo propone.-

¡TAN RÁPIDO COMENZÓ A USAR 'PAPÁ' PARA CLASIFICAR A CRAIG! ¿OSEA QUE EL SERÍA LA 'MAMÁ'?

Tímidamente, Tweek comenzó a acariciar al pequeño, eso lo llenaba de paz, tal vez…este pequeño era lo que les faltaba a Craig y a él para ser completamente felices.

Al poco tiempo llegó Tucker con bolsas llenas de lo necesario –al menos para una semana- para mantener al pequeño nuevo integrante de la familia 'Tucker Tweak'

-Listo…-dijo Tucker mientras se sentaba a lado de Tweek y comenzaba a acariciar el rostro del bebé con uno de sus dedos.

Miraron al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y observaron que marcaba ya: 11:26 pm (N/A: Crean o no hay tiendas que en noche vieja no cierran x.x) Tucker junto sus labios con los Tweek, fue un beso sencillo.

-Feliz Aniversario Tweek-

-Ngh…feliz aniversario Craig- dice Tweek totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?-pregunta Tucker mientras tomaba una de las manitas del bebé.

-¡GAH! no soy bueno poniendo nombres…mejor elije tu.-

-Bueno…podemos llamarlo 'Tweekers Tucker' ¿te parece?-

-¡GAH! me gusta y creo que al pequeño ¡ngh! Tweekers también le gusta.- dice Tweek señalando como el bebé tomaba uno de los dedos de Tucker, el pelinegro miro asombrado esa escena…ese bebé…completaba su felicidad, ahora tenía a Tweek y a Tweekers ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-Gracias Tweek y tú también Tweekers, me han hecho la persona más feliz de este mundo.-

Beso la frente del bebé y después beso los labios de Tweek lentamente.

_Yo que tú, me daría por vencido, que si ahora pido cariño luego tú serás vendido.  
>Yo que tú, me daría por vencido, que si ahora voy despacio, despacito serás mío.<em>

_Para tí pequeñas cosas, para mí por las que vivo._

The End.  
>Sea Lo Que Sea Será<p> 


End file.
